


Between

by ChelseaNelseaIsaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), peter hale - Fandom, steter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peter/Stiles - Freeform, Steter - Freeform, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNelseaIsaac/pseuds/ChelseaNelseaIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in between the night and day, whether he wants to deal with the pains of being a werewolf, or stay as the human he is. Stiles is between Peter and Derek, he doesn't know which one to take, which to believe, and trust. Each one has their positives and negatives. But who really has Stiles wrapped around their finger, and who is really in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Have you ever thought about, getting the bite?” Peter asked and held his warm, soft hands together. Stiles looked at him wide eyed and crossed his arms. He didn't know how to answer that, well…truthfully. He was unsure, really, but then he thought of all the pain he had to go through when he changed. Stiles didn't want to hurt people, or worse…kill them. He didn't want to be another monster in Beacon Hills, or another werewolf that hunter’s are trying to kill, slaughter.  
“Honestly, I have, but I don’t want the urge to kill an innocent person.” Stiles agreed with Peter, but disagreed with him. Was he really considering, becoming a monster that grows hair out the sides of his cheeks? He was, but didn't know why; maybe it was to get over Derek’s complete dominance. “Listen, I know times with you and Derek are tough, but you can’t let that man get to you.” Peter said as he stood up to find a longer sleeved shirt, it wasn't the warmest in the fall in Beacon Hills.

Stiles wasn't in the mood to reminded that the man he loved, went to Scott for “comfort” instead of him. He covered his eyes with his shaking hands and landed on the couch. Peter came out with a tight black, long sleeved shirt that showed his muscles well. He noticed Stiles pain, he was weak physically, but so strong emotionally. He could fight the urge to run to Derek, but he refused to even try and block him out of his mind. Peter walked over to Stiles and set his warm hand on the back of his neck, lifting him so he can see his face. Blood shot eyes, with tears streaming down his face; Peter sat down and held him tight. He wasn't the best at comfort, but he at least tried, he cared about Stiles and didn't want him hurt like this.

“Please don’t leave,” Stiles whispered, his face buried in Peter’s neck and his eyes burning from the amount of tears soaking his eyes. Peter looked up at the ceiling as he rubbed Stile’s hair, he was comfortable in the position he’s in. Holding the teenager he thinks he’s in love with. Wiping away his tears and caressing his cheek. “I can’t handle being alone.” Stiles whispered and clenched on Peter’s arm as tight as he could. “I won’t, ever.”


	2. Barely Breathing

The living room in the burned Hale's house, was almost quiet. The only sound that prevented the silence was Stiles phone vibrating. He was getting texts all at once, from the same Derek Hale. He didn't want to even look at the words on his phone, not even a glimpse at the picture that showed when each text popped up. Peter was laying on his back with the same tight black, long sleeved shirt on, still perfectly tight on his torso. Stiles pulled one side of his lips, he couldn't help but smile, He knew Peter was there for him, always. The vibrating soon turned into a loud ringing, the default ring of Virgin Mobile that can soon get annoying.

Peter squeezed his eyes, forcing them to stay closed and not let in the devilish sunlight. He moved around and accidently pumped Stiles head off his chest. Stiles looked up at him with a straight face and then at his phone, that was still ringing persistently. Derek wasn't going to stop calling him until he answered; persistent bastard. He smacked the phone to his ear and didn't even get a chance to say "hello".

"Okay, don't yell at me." Stiles commanded and walked across to the other side of the living room. Stiles heard his cheater huff and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look, at least I don't go for someone else and dry hump them, instead of going to the person that you will always be there for you. Not anymore, I'm glad that I'm human and not one of you, and I'm glad you're not going to be the one to turn me." Stiles yelled through the line and it grew silent, since he didn't hear Derek, he hung up the phone and threw it across the room. All the sudden he felt like he couldn't breathe, like something was trying to pull his heart out. He had to admit to himself, that he started to fall apart when he felt alone. No one was there for him, he doesn't want to believe Peter, he was a Hale.

Stiles definition of a Hale was; A wolf that has the strength, the faith, and the courtesy to break an already broken heart.

Stiles heard breathing and he turned around, his eyes wet, it's hard to hold tears in that are always trying to fall. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands held together. He had a concerned expression that wasn't trying to hide. He wanted to know what happened with Stiles on the phone, and everyone knows that Peter doesn't like secrets. He had to know everything that was going on around him. "What happened?" He asked and stood up, walking toward Stiles still with a concerned expression, but somehow it grew angry.

"Nothing," he said, looking up at the tall, cold blue eyed man. His hair messed up, but still hand some gel in his hair. Stiles had to admit to himself, that Peter was an attractive man, that could easily wipe the tears away, and make sure they never come back. He stared deep into Stiles soul, waiting for an answer that he knew he was going to get. An answer that he had to get, that he needed to get.

"I'm fine," Stiles said and tried to walk passed Peter, but instead he was pushed back by his shoulder. Peter was strong and could break someone's neck in an instant, but only if he really wanted to, or had to.

"You don't look fine." He protested and stepped in front of Stiles each time he tried to walk away. Stiles started to get annoyed and the attitude finally burned out of him.

"Then stop looking," he rolled his eyes and tried to shove Peter back with the two of his hands, but that didn't work either, he still had too much muscle. "Now why would I do that? No man can look away from something to beautiful and breath taking." Stiles shook his head and set his forehead on Peter's chest. Peter somehow had the ability to break Stiles down, force him to tell what's wrong, and even tell the truth.  
"It was Derek, arguing with me about staying with you, and not coming home." Stiles bunched Peter's shirt into his fist, he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the world, he wanted to see Peter. But the only way to do that, is to accept the world and have it in your sight. He could feel Peter running his hand through his hair, then he started to caress Stile's cheek.  
Peter always knew what to do when people were in pain. Either end their life with a twist of a scratch, or comfort them when he still wants them in his life; breathing.

"He wants to talk with you, about you being around me." Stiles said and looked up at Peter, his brown eyes glowing bright from the strong sunlight. Stiles didn't want to tell him, he didn't want Peter to get in a fight with Derek. He was still in no position to take on a fight, and with Derek being an Alpha and all...that could lead to his death. He didn't want to see Peter's dead body somewhere, because Derek was jealous and thought he could just take Stiles back.

"Fine, I already know where to meet him, always in the same place." Peter replied and let go of Stiles, walking towards the door and grabbing his jacket on the way.  
"Wait!" Stiles said as he stopped Peter from leaving the house, If Peter didn't come back to Stiles, he was either dead, or...hurt. "Be careful," he said and hold Peter's hands inside his, he was scared of what Peter was going to say, like he was going to tell him to "deal with it", the words that could break his heart.

Peter looked down at Stiles and he could feel Stile's hands tighten around his, he didn't know what to say. He knew that his brother was going to try and put up a fight for the boy he wanted. He didn't want to lie to Stiles, but it would be selfish of him if he told the truth, because...the truth hurts. "It'll be fine Stiles," Peter caressed his cheek with his thumb and planted a long kiss on his forehead. He didn't know if it was going to be a goodbye or, a pause between them. But he knew that he wanted to keep Stiles in his life...he was going to have to put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Between 2

Stiles stood in front of the double door that covered the back of Peter when he walked away to talk to his dear brother. He shook his head at the thought that he could be dead, torn apart by the alpha that just wanted power and control. Everyone said that Peter was the monster, but he wasn’t. All he was was a lost soul that was never redeemed in the way he was supposed to. Minutes later the door still remained unmoved and Stiles was about to break into tears, the first day without Peter in his sight and he feels like he was already going to fall apart. His hand that was pressed against his lips was shaking without control and he had nothing to do with the way his body moved. He told him to be careful, but he knew that Peter was never one to obey what other people said.  
Stiles took a couple steps toward the rusty door that always squeaked when someone opened it to leave or enter. He was desperate for a phone call from someone, he didn’t care if it was from Peter or Derek, and he just wanted to know what happened, who survived and who didn’t. His fingers wrapped around the handle of the large door and pulled to the right, once he looked back up from his feet he saw Peter directly in front of him; cuts and bruises covered his chest that was covered by the thin layer of his v neck. Stiles was shocked and a tear ran down his cheek. “Peter...” he whispered and covered his mouth as his other hand touched a deep cut on his chest. He groaned at the burning of Stiles’ oiled hands from messing around with papers on the metal desk in front of the large painted window. Peter took two steps forward so he could catch a small dose of Stiles’ sent. That was all he wanted when the fight between him and his brother ended. He finally got it and then his forehead fell onto Stiles’ shoulder. He was in a burning pain, but the passion that was resting between them was fighting it, pushing the unbearable pain away from his mind.

“Derek, he won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” He said in the highest tone he could make, he was so weak and it even hurt to stand up straight. He was slouching over Stiles’, but soon he was walked over to the bed to wrest. He didn’t want to relax, he wanted to just look at the love of his life and take in all his features. Stiles’ had the most beautiful brown eye to him, and he loved the way his bottom lip trembled all the time when he was nervous, which was all the time. Peter pressed his them on Stiles’ bottom lip to stop the quivering and he pulled him onto his chest with his other arm, Stiles could feel his slow heartbeat, was he going to die? Was Peter not telling him something, was he trying to spare the pain of grief?  
“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Stiles’ said and his voice cracked after the last word. Peter shook his head and set his hand over his eyes, he was right. He was hiding something, but how was he going to tell Stiles’ about his deadly wound?  
“Before the fight started between us, Derek dipped his claws in some kind of poison and when he cut my side open the poison drained in the cut. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’ll need to go see Mr. Professional wolf curer.” He tried to make the situation humorous, but it wasn’t working one bit on Stiles. Stiles shook his head in disbelief; he didn’t want to believe what was happening to him. Peter was dying and he wasn’t taking it seriously.  
“You better take this seriously Peter, I can’t lose you.” He said and looked up at the sweaty face of Peter; his hero and the werewolf that he never thought was going to be love in his eyes. His chest started to slow down between breathes like he was just going to fade right then and there. But he couldn’t leave Stiles, not in the condition he was in with Derek on the lookout for him. He had to stay a little longer to protect him, like he always wanted to do.  
“I’m not going anywhere for a little while, I’ll be here long enough to make sure you’re safe. There’s no cure for poison Stiles, not without a real doctor. But if I go to the hospital they’re going to find out the secret about the supernatural. Then what do you think is going to happen? They’re going to slaughter all the wolves they can and they study them, their abilities and try to find and compare them to other creatures.” He explained in cracked voice that was dry from the past fight.  
“Do you think I care about the other supernaturals? I don’t, maybe Scott but that’s it.” Stiles forced out of his throat and he sat up and pushed down on the top left side of Peter’s chest which made him groan in pain.  
“No, but I do Stiles. There are bonds between the supernatural. We might not know each other like the bond you and I have, but there’s still that protective feeling over them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks ass, but oh well, I hope you really enjoy (:


End file.
